degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Situationman/Orlando TCB Season 1 Episode 30: Bad Day (2)
Main Plot: Trevor (On Monday, Trevor comes to school smiling. Chloe walks up to him.) Chloe: Someone's happy. Trevor: Today's the day. Chloe: And it happens after school. Trevor: I know. Chloe: Here comes Damon. Go! Trevor: Okay. (Trevor runs into the school.) Damon: Chloe! Hello. Chloe: Hi Damon. Um... Can you go to the... boiler room? Damon: The boiler room? Now? Chloe: No, not now. Afterschool. Damon: What for? Chloe: A surprise. Damon: Okay, missy. Opening Subplot: Ramona (Ramona is in gym. Kayla walks in.) Ramona: I haven't seen you in here for a while. Kayla: I gotta do some working out for, you know what. Ramona: Yep. Kayla: That was brave on Friday. Ramona: Punching Maive? Kayla: Yeah. Ramona: You think she deserves it? I do. Kayla: I do, too. Ramona: Good. Someone on the same page as me. Kayla: Be glad. (Principal Jones walks in and speaks to Mr. Hudson.) Mr. Hudson: Ramona. Ramona: Coming. Principal Jones: May I speak to you in my office afterschool? Ramona: Um... sure. Kayla: Oh no. Third Plot: Cassie (Cassie and Rebecca walk into the library and see Samantha and Latisha.) Rebecca: You can't be serious. Samantha and her maid? Cassie: Samantha is the only one I know who has great time management in school work. That's why she has good grades. She may be a bitch but I need her help. Rebecca: My grades are a little off, too. So, I could use some help. (Cassie and Rebecca walk up to Samantha and Latisha.) Cassie: Samantha Bradley. Samantha: Cassie Stark. Latisha: The enemy. Rebecca: What am I, chopped liver? Samantha: What do you want? Cassie: I need a favor. Rebecca: WE. Cassie: Okay... we need a favor. Samantha: If you want more popularity then --- Cassie: I don't want that. Samantha: Then spit it out. Cassie: You have great time management skills and we need much of your help. Samantha: Soooo? Cassie: Can you help us get our grades up? Samantha: Hacking into the school's computer isn't my thing. Cassie: Not that way. I mean naturally. "Time Management". Samantha: Why? Cassie: Energy drinks, staying up. It's not working. Samantha: Oh I can do that! Cassie: Great! Samantha: If... (Cassie gives thrity dollars to Samantha.) Samantha: I wasn't going to ask for money. Cassie: Oh. Why not? (Samantha gives it back.) Samantha: I'm rich, like Rebecca. Cassie: Ohhh. Samantha: After school. Cassie: Understood. Main Plot: Trevor (Afterschool, Damon and Chloe head to the boiler room.) Damon: Why are we going here? Chloe: You, not me. Damon: Umm. (Chloe opens the door. They see Trevor.) Damon: Trevor... Chloe: Here you go. Good luck. (Chloe leaves.) Trevor: Hi Damon. Damon: What's this? Trevor: I told Chloe to do this. Damon: Why? What more do you want to do to my life? Trevor: Make it better. Damon: How? (Trevor kisses Damon.) Trevor: Does that answer you? Damon: Does it? Trevor: I was hoping for a yes but nevermind. (Trevor begins walking away. Damon grabs his arm.) Damon: It does. (Damon kisses Trevor.) Trevor: You like me. Damon: Remind me to thank Chloe. (Damon and Trevor begin kissing.) Subplot: Ramona (Ramona walks into the main office. She sees Maive and her parents.) Ramona: I knew it. Principal Jones: Ramona, your parents came to me because it turns out that you ran away from home. Ramona: If I ran away from home, I'd quit school with it. Mrs. Peterson: Ramona dear, please come home. Mr. Peterson: Whatever we did to you, please come home and tell us so we can fix this. Ramona: What YOU did? Mr. Peterson: Yes! We see to be suspects of whatever you're mad at. Mrs. Peterson: What did we do? Ramona: It wasn't you. Why don't you ask the real suspect? (Everyone looks at Maive.) Maive: What? Mrs. Peterson: Maive, What is your sister talking about? Maive: I don't know. Ramona: Oh, so you didn't abuse me? You didn't give me that black eye? Maive: Your out of your mind! Ramona: You ruined everything! Mrs. Peterson: Did you abuse Ramona?! Ramona: I told you once and you didn't believe me. Mr. Peterson: We're sorry. Maive: You cried after the first time. Principal Jones: So you admit you beat your sister? Maive: I...I... damn it. Ramona: Busted. Maive: Shut up! Ramona: Don't talk to me like that!! Maive: Screw you, bitch! Mr. and Mrs. Peterson and Principal Jones: MAIVE!!!!! (Ramona slaps Maive.) Mr. and Mrs. Peterson and Principal Jones: RAMONA!!!!! (Ramona and Maive begin fighting. Ramona throws a chair at Maive.) (Petersons and Jones break up the fight.) Mrs. Peterson: Enough!! Mr. Peterson: We'll talk about this when we get home...your home. (Mr. Peterson smiles at Ramona.) Ramona: Thanks Daddy. Third Plot: Cassie (Samantha and Cassie are leaving the school.) Samantha: You got it now? Cassie: That was an interesting technique in scheduling. Thanks . Samantha: I know I'm good. Just remember not to rush or procrastinate. (Samantha leaves. Daniel walks over to Cassie.) Daniel: So, Rebecca says you got help from your enemy? Cassie: She's not my enemy anymore. Daniel: But you're not friends either, right. Cassie: Yep. But I'm glad I got her help, though. Daniel: Good luck with tomorrow's test. Cassie: You too. (Daniel leaves.) Main Plot: Trevor (Trevor calls Ramona.) Trevor: Guess you has a boyfriend. Ramona: OMG really? Who? Trevor: Damon Wells. Ramona: The niner? Trevor: Oh yeah. Ramona: Cool, um, can we talk later? Trevor: Okay. (They hang up.) Subplot: Ramona (Ramona walks in the house with Maive and their parents.) Mrs. Peterson: Ramona, I didn't know you can fight. Ramona: I took a few lessons while I was gone. Mr. Peterson: Okay, we need to talk about this. Mrs. Peterson: Why did you hurt Ramona? Maive: I was mad. Mr. Peterson: At what? Maive: It's just that... (Maive begins to cry.) Maive: I wanted the popularity but Ramona took it. Mr. Peterson: Popularity? Ramona: Popularity? Mr. Peterson: You got stupidity instead. Ramona: I'm not that popular, Maive. If you wanted it. You could've started talking to Randi. Maive: I'm just... I don't know. Ramona: You didn't need to take it out on me. Maive: I'm sorry, Ramona. Ramona: I....I forgive you. (Ramona and Maive hug.) Maive: You're still a knuckle head. Ramona: And you're still crazy. Maive: Will you move back in? Ramona: In a week. Mrs. Peterson: Why a week? Ramona: It's awesome where I'm at. Third Plot: Cassie (Cassie and Rebecca are studying in Cassie room.) Rebecca: Blake's here. I gotta go. Cassie: Okay. Bye, Becks. (Rebecca leaves.) Cassie: This studying time is calm and awesome. (Cassie closes her book and goes on Facebook.) Cassie: Where are you Samantha? Found you. (Cassie sends Samantha a friend request. Samantha accepts.) ...Next Week... May: Nothing's getting better. Savannah: He's so damn hot. He's ice cream to me. ...If you're melting... Daniel: I roll a seven. (Daniel throws dice. Everyone "wows") Jo: You're out of you're mind. Molly: You're out of control. Savannah: I call him Blake the Gym Teach. Daniel: This for you. ...Head for the freezer... Skyler: That's disturbing. Liam: I won't tell anyone this time. I promise. JC: Need help? ...All New Orlando... Savannah: I have an idea. (Savannah closes a door.) ...Next week on Degassi Wiki... Category:Blog posts